Midnight Wave
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: In one late night, Ran woke up to see another bloody hallucination he had. But he never know that at the very night, he's also being cleaned by a certain brunette.


This was made long ago

This was made long ago, but I had the chance to finish it yesterday. Hope you like it! And please, please leave your email add if you are not a member of ff.net! That way I can show you how much I appreciate your reviews. ^_^   
Spoiler: none  
Warnings: shonen-ai  
Pairing: Ranken (need to ask? ^_^)  
Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me  
Note: 'blah' = the DJ voice on the radio; '-blah-' = Ran/Ken voice in the radio

**Midnight Wave**  
Kisaragi Yuu 

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night, with tears already in his eyes and words already on his lips. But nonetheless, no sound or voice came out from his already parted lips. He looked at his hands, the hands that no matter how he washed them, always be sinful. The hands that already took too much one's life. The hands that never would be innocent anymore. 

Sighing in despair, he stood up, making an exit from his slumber. He looked at the clock, it's 3 AM in the morning. He knew that he must be sleeping, or at least try to sleep again, making an escape to his dream realm. But he couldn't. Somehow, he just couldn't. 

He turned on his radio, in hope to find a radio station that still on air in 3 AM. After tuning for some time, he found a station. 

'Yes stay tune with us, the Midnight Wave, you guys that haven't or couldn't get to sleep, we will make your night brighter and maybe after that, you can go to la-la land of your choice ne?' 

Satisfied on the station, he kept his radio that way and laid on his bed, listening to the DJ. 

'Next we will be receiving call of request. Do call us now and request a song that might make you go sleep! Oh, here is the requester! Konnichiwa, cool guy, tell us your name onegai?' 

'-Uh...my name is Hidaka Ken...-' 

The redhead who just laid on his warm white seethed bed rose up and listened more carefully. Ken? Ken was still up? In 3 AM in the morning? Why... 

'Hellow Hidaka-san! So tell us why you're still up in the middle of the night?' 

'-I couldn't get to sleep...thinking about something...-' 

'Something eh? And is there any chance that you can share it with us?' 

'-It's a long story really...-'

'We have all night Hidaka-san, don't hesitate! Take your time! Tell us from the start and maybe if you share enough, all the heavy things on your shoulder can be lifted up.' 

'-...Well if you say so... *ahem* actually I was thinking about love...-' 

'Oh, tough one. You're in love with somebody?' 

'-Now that's the problem, I don't know whether this is love or not-' 

Ran sat on his bed, looking at the thing with no soul named his radio and the voice that full of life that came from the two speakers on it. 

'So you're not assured with yourself…actually you should wait for the *time* to come. When it's the time, you will know whether you really love this person or not. Yeah sometimes it's really irritating but if you really love this person, eventhough that she doesn't love you, you will not be so broken-hearted. As you already being true to yourself. Get what I mean?' 

*** 

'Get what I mean?' 

Ken bit his lips. But what if this person was a 'he'? And until the *time* to come, there's no guarantee that he's still alive right? His enemy of Weiß, anytime and anywhere could murder him. He didn't know whether he could still see the next morning sun. And every lifetime for him was precious. 

Couldn't tell the real problem of his, Ken said yes to the DJ and thanked him. 

'So Hidaka-san, don't close the call yet! We will see whether there's anyone who wants to comment on your problem ne? Hmm...oh! Hidaka-san, you are popular! We got a caller now. So, what's your name?' 

'-Fujimiya Ran-' 

Ken startled. His redhead leader? Yeah that deep and calm voice was his but... he's still awake in this time? Why...

'Welcome to the show Fujimiya-san! Anything you want to tell Hidaka-san here about his love problem?' 

'-Yes, thank you. Hidaka-san, I know about you a lot more than other people do, because I was in your condition. To tell you the truth, until now I still stuck in this, falling in love with somebody but I don't really know nor assured about my own feelings. Sometimes when I asked myself why, I came to the conclusion that it's not that I don't know, but I prefer to not to know. Because I know that sooner or later I will have to split up with this person and I'm afraid of getting hurt. But then... love is a gamble. Without putting all your money in there, you will never win. Getting hurt sure not a nice feeling to live with, but it's one of the lesson that must be experienced in life to be a better person-' 

Ken listened to the voice. Somehow, he felt that all things that came out from Ran's lips are true. Actually it's not that he didn't know about his own feeling, but he *chose* not to know. And somehow again, he lied to himself, letting the theory of he being an unsured person came up and swallowed him more. For his fragile heart, it's easier to be a liar than to be a broken-hearted victim. 

But of course he couldn't keep it this way forever. The truth will reveals itself sometimes later, waiting for the *time* to come. 

And the *time* for Ken came up in this very own night. The night where Ran spoke more words more than in the usual days. 

'That's kinda deep, Fujimiya-san. But it's well done! Thank you Fujimiya-san, you can close your call now. Hidaka-san, we hope we lessen your weights now. Any request for your friends?' 

*** 

'Any request for your friends?' 

He closed the call, letting a small breathe came out slowly from his parted lips. He didn't know what's gotten into him, but when he heard the tone of his friend's voice, he could tell that Ken's not being fully true. He's trying to get an escape from the heavy life that they were having. And there's no way for the DJ to be really helpful as the DJ had no idea what kind of world they were living at. 

And when he realized it, his hands were already picking up the phone and dialed the Midnight Wave's number. 

Well at least he tried to help Ken. Yes, the little kindness that he did was not enough to pay for what he had done with the uncountable amount of people out there, but... for Ran, Ken's happiness worth a billion times larger than his already dead victims. Ran smiled at himself. 

'-Umm...yes please, I like to request this song for Omi and Yohji, although I'm not sure that they are still awake in this time... and also I like to thank Fujimiya-san for giving such a nice solution of life, so I also request this song for him-' 

'Sure! I believe that Fujimiya-san is still listening now! So, what song do you like to request?' 
    
    '-Private Emotion by Ricky Martin and Meja?-'

'Ooh, nice song! Okay we will play it now, thanks for calling, have a good night! So as Hidaka-san's request, let's play this slow love song and try to get asleep ne? Stay tune with us, after this, we'll be accepting calls again. Here it is, Private Emotion by Ricky Martin and Meja.' 

The call ended. Ran never heard of this song before, as he barely even listened to music, but since it's requested for him and the requester was also someone special for him... he chose to try it out. 

The music started to play. 

*** 

_Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest day has sky has a shining ray _

He closed the phone. Listening to the song that started to be sung, he let himself fell on the bed with one hand covering his eyes. All he can thought about was Ran and what he said.

_And it shines on you baby can't you see  
You're the only one who can shine for me _

/Yeah true, the only one who can shine for me is only Ran... but... this feeling, can I still have it? Do I deserve it...?/ 

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_

/Yes indeed... a private emotion.../ 

_And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light _

But he knew that, eventhough that he didn't deserve happiness with Ran, there's limit to his common sense. Since he's a very honest person, for him, the matter of this couldn't being ignored. Still, there's a feeling of fright in his heart. 

_And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead _

Ken rose up from his bed, head still feeling a little dizzy but he didn't care. His feeling for Ran burst out from his control, and Ken learnt his lesson too good as his feet forced him to stand and walked to his leader's room. So he did, and without a fight either. 

*** 

He laid on his bed with his legs tugged out from the small but comfy bed. He stared at the ceiling with the music kept playing. 

/Of only Ken would come here and say that he loves me... I wouldn't be doubted anymore/ 

_Let your private emotion come to me_

The door knocked. Ran widened his eyes. 

/No it couldn't be.../ 

"...Ran? Are you still awake...?" 

It's him. 

_Come to me..._

*** 

He knocked to the door again. There's still no reply from the inside and Ken started to feel dejected. 

"Ran I know you're there, please open the door, I need to talk with you." 

Waiting for a reply that he didn't get, he grew tired. And when he wanted to just turn around and leave, the door slowly opened. 

"...Ken...?" 

"Ran! You need 15 minutes to walk to the door? What a fast man you are!" Ken joked, making the leader to curve his smile a bit and bowed a small apologize. He let Ken in. 

"Have a seat." 

Ken sat on the nearby seat to the bed. The lights were off though, and it kinda make Ken to feel more comfortable in the dark as if he blush or cry then Ran wouldn't see him thoroughly. 

_When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one way street? _

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ran's husky voice sunk in Ken's mind. Oh yeah, the confession, he forgot about it. And when he remembered, he grew nervous. 

/God don't do this to me now...help me in this, please.../ 

"Umm... Ran, are you..." 

Ran's violet gaze looked up at the brunette who clenched his fists to stop himself from hugging Ran and kiss him lustfully. Ran's crimson threads fell gently onto his forehead, making Ken to gulp and couldn't think straight as the beautiful creature in front of him looked with his violet deep eyes. 

/Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!!!!/ 

"Ran..." 

_Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here, how can you deny _

/Aaaaaaaah~ don't look at me like that, dammit!! I can't speak when I'm nervous!! Agh... HECK WITH IT!!/ 

He hugged Ran tightly, making the older figure to gasp and widened his eyes. 

*** 

"Ran, this song... represents my feelings for you..." 

He whispered the words so close to Ran's ear that it made him to shiver a bit. He didn't expect this even a least. Ken came to his room in the middle of the night, sat so closely to him, sending him a request of love song, and now... even a confession? Ran gasped, couldn't believe such blessings can come to him, the sinful one. Maybe Heaven was being a really good divine source today. 

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us _

"...Ken...? What do you mean...?" 

_As the shadows steal the light_

"...I mean..." 

_And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead _

The brunette positioned himself to his leader, gently brushing the redhead's crimson threads off his forehead. He moved closer to the once icicle man, and when their lips are just 2 cm away... 

_Let your private emotion come to me_

...he kissed him. 

_Come to me... _

Ran widened his eyes. Ken? The soccer player brunette who loves children and the one that he always dreamt about every single night was *kissing* him?? He, the sinful one who deserved no love or happiness... why, Heaven, why? 

Although his common sense kept telling him that this was not right, this was not true, this was too good to be true, but his love feeling for Ken couldn't stand the brunette's kiss which was so passionate, so gentle, so soft... just pure heavenly. His body betrayed him, replying for Ken's kiss and kissed him back gently, making the brunette to shiver but keep kissing. 

After a minute of pure passion, Ran let go of Ken gently, staring at those two chocolate orbs lovingly. He smiled. 

"...mind on explaining what the hell was *that*?" 

*** 

"...mind on explaining what the hell was *that*?" 

The younger lad widened his eyes at the smiling redhead and soon realized what just happened. He blushed as the realization knocked him hard. 

/What the... I just *kissed* Fujimiya Ran?! Oh Kami-sama!!! Why could I be so much of a baka! Oh my God, what should I do now?? What the *hell* should I do now???/ 

He looked away from the older man when suddenly, warm pair of hands touched his flushing cheeks and forced Ken to look at the violet eyed man. 

"Why, may I ask, did you kiss me?" 

"...mere insanity...?" 

"Yeah right," he chuckled, embracing the younger one on his arms, "Do you expect me to believe that crap?" 

"Actually...not really." 

"Then you know me too well." 

The two young lads looked at each other or awhile, gazing and being dragged by the deepness of love inside their own hearts, swallowing and being swallowed by each other lust of love. 

That night was full of passionate caress and love... 

And both of them didn't mind at all if they have to re-do it all over again. 

Forever. 

~Owari^^ (Comments onegai?? *bows*) 


End file.
